Twilight: ONESHOTS
by BlackPunkPrincess
Summary: A few one-shot from Twilight. Some are AU, AU-AH, but they all need to be read and reviewed ;)
1. Edward, Please Don't Leave Me

**_Edward, Please Don't Leave Me_**

_Disclaimer:_

I do not own **Twilight** or **Please Don't Leave Me**.

**Twilight** is owned by Stephanie Meyers, and **Please Don't Leave Me** is owned by P!nk.

Alternate Universe/All Human

OK, so Tanya is Edward's crazy ex-girlfriend, who refuses to let him go. Will Edward make it out of there or is he stuck?

* * *

_Da da da da, da da da  
Da da da, da da, da da_

**(Edward POV)  
**I was all packed and ready to leave. Tanya was not who I thought she was. She was always mad whenever I went out with friends, and the second she saw me talking to another women she would snap at me.

"What are you doing?" Tanya said. I turned around and saw Tanya in the doorway.

"Leaving..." I said, grabbing my suitcase.

"Why...We're happy." Tanya said, tugging at my arm.

"I can't do this anymore." I said. I walk to the stair, while she was yelling "Please don't leave me."

_I don't know if I can yell any louder How many time I've kicked you outta here? Or said something insulting? Da da da, da da_

I lost by balance on the top stair and started to tumble down. When I hit the bottom, Tanya was just looking at me. Soon it grew dimmer and dimmer, until there was only darkness.

_I can be so mean when I wanna be I am capable of really anything I can cut you into pieces But my heart is broken Da da da, da da_

**(Tanya POV)  
**He is not leaving me. I won't let him.

_Please don't leave me Please don't leave me I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this Please, don't leave me_

**(Edward POV)  
**I woke up with a killer headache. Tanya was dressed as some sort of nurse and was poking some into my arm. She turned around and was looking for something, and I tried to reach the phone by the bed.

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty  
Da da da, da da_

"Shhh..Shhh..." Tanya said. I looked at her and saw she had a golf club in her hands. She left the club over her head and the brought it down on my knee. I screamed and soon blacked out of the pain.

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise  
Da da da, da da_

**(Tanya POV)  
**I decided to fix Eddie some food. To show how good a girlfriend I am. After he see how good a girlfriend I am, he'll stop trying to leave.

**(Edward POV)  
**Tanya was nowhere in sight when I woke up, so I decided to make a run for it. I made it down the stairs to the front door, when I saw her. She looked at me with pleading eyes to stay, but I shook by head and open the front door. Only to me attacked by a bulldog.

_Please don't leave me  
Oh please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

I woke up tied to a chair, with Tanya putting something on my face.

"You look so cute." Tanya said. I needed to think of a plan quick or I was dead.

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry  
Da da da, da da_

**(Tanya POV)  
**"Eddie, you're not being a good boyfriend." I said. Edward looks at me and then smiled.

"Tanya, you're right." he said, looking into my eyes, "How about I make it up to you? We can go to your favorite restaurant and then maybe out dancing."

"Oh, Eddie!" I squealed, "That would be perfect." And then I started to untie the ropes.

_Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da, da da  
Please, please don't leave me  
(Da da da, da da)_

**(Edward POV)  
**After Tanya untied the ropes, I pushed her into the walls a ran-well, limped-to up the stairs to the bedroom. I looked for anything that could help me. I heard a door closed down stairs and limped to the bathroom.

**(Tanya POV)  
**Eddie was being a bad boyfriend and needed to be taught a lesson.

_Baby please don't leave me  
(Da da da, da da)  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no no no_

**(Edward POV)  
**Tanya was going to kill me I had to get out. I locked the door to the bathroom and looked around for anything that could help.

Suddenly there was a bang on the other side of the door. Tanya was using an ax to cut through the door.

I quickly grabbed some hairspray and sprayed her.

_You say I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back  
It's gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

**(Tanya POV)  
**Eddie spray something in my eye. Whatever it was burn. I stumbled back and hit the railing. Next thing I know, I am falling over the railing.

_Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this_

**(Edward POV)  
**Tanya flew over the railing and slammed into the wooden stairs that connected the hallway and living room. I looked over the railing and looked at Tanya. She looked back and said, "Please don't leave me." Then she was gone. I called 9-1-1 and soon the ambulance arrived and took me to the hospital.

_Please don't leave me  
Baby, please, please don't leave me_

**_In the ambulance..._**

"Are you alright, now." An angelic voice said. I turn towards the voice and saw the most beautiful woman ever. She had brown eyes, perfect curves, fair pale skin, and long beautiful chocolate brown hair. All in all, she was an angel.

"I am now." I said, "What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan, but called Bella," she asked.


	2. Christmases When You Were Mine

**Christmases When You Were Mine**

_Disclaimer:_

I do not own **Twilight** or **Christmases When You Were Mine**.

**Twilight** is owned by Stephanie Meyers, and **Taylor Swift **owns** Christmas When You Were Mine**.

Summary: _During the Christmas after the Cullen's leave, Charlie makes Bella go to a Christmas at school. During the party, she wanders into the music room_

* * *

**The Day before Christmas Eve:**

**(Bella Point Of View)**

Charlie was at Billy's for the day, while I went with Angela to some party at the school gym. Charlie was making me go, and Angela had offered me a ride since my truck was in a mode of not starting.

I put on a red sweater dress and black leggings and silver ballet flat, and I had on a locket Jake gave me for an early Christmas gift. I don't know why I bothered, I was just going to sit in the back and hope no one noticed me.

As soon as got to school, I was hit with all the memories of him...driving to school, talking at lunch, passing notes in class...then came the painfully memories...my birthday party, that day in thee woods, the nightmares.

While I thought back on the memories, I wander into the music room. Then I thought about a song I'd written. One of the songs was so much like what was happening now. I walked over to guitar and played and few notes.

"You play?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned and saw Angela leaning on the doorframe.

"A little..." I answered softly.

"Will you play for me?" Angela asked.

"I'm not that good." I mumbled.

"I still would like to heard you play." Angela said.

"OK..." I sighed with a nod, and I began to play the only song that come to mind.

_"Please take down the mistletoe  
Cause I don't wanna think about that right now_

It did hurt to think about all the kisses and everything...to see the couples.

_Cause everything I want is miles away  
In a snow covered little town_

They did love the snow. It was because with it they got to be out during the day like everyone else.

_My momma's in the kitchen, worrying about me  
Season's greetings, hope you're well  
Well I'm doing alright  
If you were wondering  
Lately I can never tell_

It's true. I was so numb from the pain of them leaving, that I feel nothing at all...Well, not as much pain as before.

_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
But there were Christmases when you were mine_

_I've been doing fine without you, really  
Up until the nights got cold  
And everybody's here, except you, baby  
Seems like everyone's got someone to hold_

Everyone except me…Alone. that's how I feel now that **_he_**'s not with me.

_But for me it's just a lonely time  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine_

_Merry Christmas everybody  
That'll have to be something I just say this year  
I'll bet you got your mom another sweater  
And were your cousins late again  
When you were putting up the lights this year  
Did you notice one less pair of hands_

I remember him telling me about his cousins in Alaska. They sounded nice. I wish, I gotten to meet them. But it does matter now, I bet they don't even care that I'm gone and out of their lives.

_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
But there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how you are tonight  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine_

_You were mine"_

"That was nice." Angela said. I gave her a small smile and set the guitar down. Together we headed back to the party, only think I could think about as I made my way there was _'I really did hope that Alice had seen that.'_

**The Day before Christmas Eve: (Alice Point Of View)**

Edward wasn't with us, so when I got the vision on Bella in the music room at school. I didn't have to hide it.

_'Don't worry Bella. Everything will work out in the end.'_


	3. Girl in the Mirror

**Girl in the Mirror**

_Disclaimer:_

I do not own **Twilight** or **Girl in the Mirror**.

**Twilight** is owned by Stephanie Meyers, and **Girl in the Mirror** is owned by Britney Spears.

* * *

January 5

I was looking it the mirror combing my hair and listening to the radio. Edward had left me months ago. I heard the song switch on the radio

_There's a girl in the mirror  
I wonder who she is  
Sometimes I think I know her  
Sometimes I really wish I did_

Exactly when I look in the mirror I don't know who's looking back. She seems so dead like there's nothing left...WAIT!...There is nothing left. When he left, everything stop to matter.

_There's a story in her eyes  
Lullabies and goodbyes_

That is true. I had a lullaby and then I had a painful goodbye.

_When she's looking back at me  
I can tell her heart is broken easily_

_'Cause the girl in my mirror  
Is crying out tonight  
And there's nothing  
I can tell her  
To make her feel alright  
Oh the girl in my mirror  
Is crying 'cause of you_

I started crying. It's true. I was crying because of him...because I missed him...because I love him.

And I wish there was something

Something I could do

_If I could I would tell her  
Not to be afraid  
The pain that she's feeling  
The sense of loneliness will fade  
So dry your tears and rest assured  
Love will find you like before_

NO!...love will not find me. My love left me...HE LEFT ME!

_When she's looking back at me I know nothing really works that easily_

_'Cause the girl in my mirror  
Is crying out tonight  
And there's nothing I can tell her  
To make her feel alright  
Oh the girl in my mirror  
Is crying 'cause of you  
And I wish there was something  
I wish there was something  
Oh I wish there was something I could do_

I ran into my room and throw myself onto my bed.

_I can't believe it's what I see  
That the girl in the mirror  
The girl in the mirror  
Is me_

_I can't believe what I see (no)  
(The girl in my mirror)  
The girl in my mirror is me  
Ohh...is me_

_'Cause the girl in my mirror  
Is crying out tonight  
And there's nothing I can tell her  
To make her feel alright  
Oh the girl in my mirror  
Is crying 'cause of you  
I wish there was something  
I wish there was something  
Oh I wish there was something I could do_

I'm the girl in the mirror. I wish I could change it, but I can't. That night, like every night since he left, I cried myself to sleep.

**Alice's POV**

_'Don't give up hope, Bella.'_ I thought, coming out of the vision and looked over the Alaskan landscape.

* * *

Please Review

I can't get better without feedback. =}


	4. Never Again, James

**Never Again, James**

_Disclaimer:_

I do not own **Twilight** or **Never Again**.

**Twilight** is owned by Stephanie Meyers, and **Kelly Clarkson **owns** Never Again**.

* * *

**_Bella's Point Of View:_**

It was James and mine one-year universe. So I decided to stop his apartment and make him a special dinner. I got there and found the door open.

"James...your door is open," I said, walking into the kitchen, turning on a light switch, "James,...WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed. On the couch was a pants-less James getting and blowjob from Victoria, a secretary a his law firm.

"Bella...shit!" James said.

**_James' Point Of View:_**

_'Oh God, Bella just walking in while Victoria was...Holy Shit!'_ I thought, as Bella throw a vase at me.

"On your universe...You cheated on me...ON OUR ANNIVERSY!" Bella yelled, throwing a picture frame at me.

"Bella...please let me explain-" I said, ducking as she china plate at me.

**_Bella's Point Of View:_**

After basically throwing his kitchen at him, I ran out of James apartment. I spent the next few day crying in my apartment. I was on the couch in my Forks High sweatshirt and boy shorts on, eating a carton of cookie dough chocolate ice cream wrapped in a blanket. I hated life. I hated men. I hated that stupid slut Victoria, and I really hated James.

"Go away," I said, hearing someone knocking at the door.

"Bella, open this door," Alice said, banging on the door.

"Go away, Alice," I said, putting my ice cream down and pulling the blanket over my head.

"Okay, I'm done," I heard Rosalie said, before my door opened.

"A closed door means go away," I said.

"Well, my key means I can come in," Rosalie said, and then I felt her pull away my blanket.

"No more whining," Rosalie said.

"My boyfriend of two years cheated on me with his secretary on out anniversary...I'm not whining. I'm depressed," I said, reaching back for my ice cream, which she grabbed and put it out of reach.

"And my parent disowned me for not marrying that dick Royce. You know what I did, I clawed my way to the top of my law firm and meet Emmett," Rosalie said, putting her hands on her hips, "We are have reasons to be depressed. Do you want to see here a play who-has-it-worse? Because Alice will bury our asses."

"Hey," Alice said, for her place in the kitchen.

"Is this suppose to make me feel better? 'Cause its not," I said.

"No," Rosalie said, "Its suppose to lit a fire under you."

"To what?" I asked, throwing my arms up.

"Get even," Rosalie said.

**_James' Point Of View:_**

I was out with my office at the bar. The Partners had closed some big deal, and had decided for a celebration. So here I was with the partners and associates and the other paralegal. I was speaking with Scott Hansen and Josh Shark, two of the senior partners in the firm, who had to both be over sixty.

"Mr. Huntsman, what ever happen to that lovely brunette you were with at the Christmas party," Scott said.

"That pretty, sweet little thing," Josh added, "What was her name?"

"Isabella Swan...and I trade up for Victoria," I said, pointing to Victoria, who was standing at the bar in a tight red dress.

"Traded up...downgrade," a voice said from behind. I turned around and saw Rosalie Hale standing there, in a white cocktail dress.

"Take that back you-" I started.

"Ms. Hale, you look breath-taking," Scott said, stepping around me to Rosalie.

"Scott, you flirt," Rosalie said, giving him a smile, "Careful my fiancé is here."

"How do you know.." I asked.

"Ms. Hale's firm was the one the merge with us," Scott said, "Gave us partners a nice little settlement fund and whatnot."

"What," I said, shocked. I had head there was talk of a merge, but no one said anything was concrete.

"I was taught that the best deals are formed behind closed doors," Rosalie said, smirking at me, "less changes of panic and whatnot in the lower-rankers."

"James, you said you were upgrading with Victoria, correct," Scott said, looking over my shoulder.

"Yes, sir," I said, glancing over at Victoria, who send my a smile.

"James, you're a idiot for leaving Bella for Victoria." Scott said.

"I agree," Josh said.

"Why would you say that." I said.

"Look at the stage." Josh said. I turned around, and my jaw dropped. Bella was walking onto the stage. She had her hair half straight down, half clipped up. She was in a white pants suit. She had on a black bar, and the jacket only had one button done. She looked _HOT!_..._SUPER HOT!_

**_Bella's Point Of View:_**

"Hello everybody," I said into the mic, holding my glass of Brachetto and looking out at the crowd. The bar was setup with there being an alcove across form the main bar with a raised stage. On the stage was a mic and large flatscreen on the wall behind. The bar was fairly well packed. It was a mixture of Rosalie's firm and James' firm.

"So for those of you who don't know. This impromptu party was because RoseHale firm and William's and Sons have merged. With the William's and Sons senior partner also retiring," I said, and the crowded clapped.

"To the senior partners, I hope you have the time with your families and friends in this new part of your life. I'm sure you will be deeper missed," I said, and the crowd clapped.

"Rosalie, I'm not with surprised this new success under your hat. You are a woman who knows what she whats and gets its. You are one the strongest, most driven people I know, and Emmett is a luck man. Especially since it took him three years for you to say yes," I said, and the crowd chuckled and clapped. I handed my glass to one group of women sitting at a table near the stage.

"So I'm going to take a page out of your book. There is something I really wanna say, and its to my lying, cheating, bastard of an ex-boyfriend...Mister James Huntsman, standing over with Mr. Scott Hansen and Mr. Josh Shark. He decided that cheating on me, on our anniversary, was a good idea. And it was with that little red-haired slut back," I said, and I loved the look on both James and Victoria's faces.

"James," I smiled, waving over at him and his boys, "This song is for you. Go to hell."

_I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
You think of me_

I held a small black remote and pressed the button, and on the screen behind me can up pictures of James and Victoria in some compromising positions in the office.

_I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words?_

_I never read your letter  
'Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all okay_

_Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere_

_It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know_

_You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way_

_She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again_

While I sang the next few line, I looked I right at Victoria. By the look on her face, I'd say she was rethinking her relationship with James.

_If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute_

_Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone_

_You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Well give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away_

_Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere_

_It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know_

_You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way_

_They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again_

I looked right at James and sang to next line for him to hear.

_Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never..._

_Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never_

_Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere_

_It was you  
Who chose to end_ _it like you did  
I was the last to know_

_You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way_

_They may believe you  
But I never will  
I never will  
I never will  
Never again_

After I got off stage, I picked up my glass and walked to the bar. It took a few moments but then some people started clapping.

"I'm proud of you," Rosalie said, walking up to me.

"Karma's a bitch, and today so was I," I said, taking a sip of my drink. I saw Victoria all but run out of the bar, followed later by James. A few minutes, some of the female lawyers came up to be, telling my how that was an amazing of me to do.

"You sang beautifully." I heard a smooth voice from behind say.

"Thanks..." I turned to see the best-looking man on the planet.

"I'm Edward." He said.

"Emmett's brother from Chicago," I said.

"Yes," He said, smiling, "Rose said I'm get a show if I came out tonight."

"Did you," I asked, taking a sip of my glass.

"Yes, but a nameless singer gave an excellent performance," He said.

"Funny," I said.

"What's your name," He asked.

"I'm Bella." I said. He took my hand and pulled my hands to his lips and placed a kiss it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	5. LOVE

**Edward, do you love me?**

_Disclaimer:_

_Stephanie Meyers own Twilight._

_And the idea came from an old chain email I found in my aol account._

This is a really fluffy story about Edward and Bella. I found this old email and I just had to reuse it. I don't know who started the email; but they did it; and I'm just restyling it.

AU/ALL HUMAN

* * *

I was in one half of the dance studio, where Edward and me were taking lesson.

Alice says that "if you're going to be my maid of honor, you have to dance". When I says "Fine, I'll stay home", she pulled out her puppy dog eyes. No one can say no to that pixie. No one.

Anyways, I was in one half and the glass mirror was up so I could see into the other half, but anyone in there couldn't see me. I was gathering all my stuff together when the when pure evil walked in on the other side of the glass.

"Bella...how could Edward ever think about a girl like that." Lauren said.

"Why does he like her. She's nothing special." Jessica chimed in.

"How could he want that plain rag when there is a one of a kind Gucci dress here." Tanya said, waving to herself.

I could listen to it anymore, so I lifted.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

All night the only thing I could think of was what they said. I mean, Edward could have anyone he want, so why me.

_'Ok...I have a date with Edward tomorrow so I can think about it then'_ I told myself, "Sleep now; think later."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Edward planned a picnic by the lake for our date it was so sweet of him. After we'd eaten, we went and sat by the water together watching everything go by. That's when I asked him my questions. "Edward, do I ever cross your mind?" I asked him.

"No." he said. That hurt, hearing it from him.

"Do you like me?" I asked, turning a little away from him, so he couldn't see the hurt on my face.

"No" he said.

"Do you want me?" I said, _'Please God, let him say yes...please.'_,I thought

"No" he said.

"Would you cry if I left?...Would you live for me?...Would you do anything for me?" I said. Trying to keep my voice even, and not showing any of my pain or panic.

"No" he said, I was close to losing it from that one word. I stopped, put my poker face on and turned to him.

"Chose- your life or me" I said, he smiled at me, which gave me hope.

"My life" he said, that took the hope away, and me poker face slipped.

I ran away in shock and pain of what he said. Edward runs after me calling my name, begging me to stop. I did. When he reached me, he turned me around, wrapped his arms around me and said, "The reason why you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind...The reason why I don't like you is because I love you...The reason I don't want you is because I need you...The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left...The reason I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I do everything for you...The reason why I choose my life is simply. **YOU** are my life."

* * *

**HAPPY VALENTINES' DAY**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Please Review!**


	6. He Got Into Harvard!

**He Got Into Harvard?!**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Twilight._

_I do not own My Wife and Kids._

All Human/Alternative Universe

All Characters are OOC

Now, to all the Emmett lover's - Emmett is one of my favorite characters in Twilight and I'm not picking on him. But you see, when you try it with Jasper it doesn't work, and when you try it with Edward, it just sounds stupid. Now, I could of tried it with Mike, but lets face it Emmett's way cooler.

In this story, Emmett and gang are all seniors and think about college. Emmett is the jock. Rosalie is his girlfriend, who he would follow anywhere, which includes going to college.

* * *

The Cullen house was semi-busy this morning. Edward was getting ready to go on a college road trip with Bella, Angela, and Ben in California for the week, and Alice was getting ready for a day-date with Jasper. Emmett, on the other hand, was just hang out at home to day waiting for Rosalie to get back from her mother-daughter day at the spa.

"Hey Mom...hey Dad." Emmett said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Emmett." his parent, Esme and Carlisle said. Esme was washing the dishes, and Carlisle was reading the newspaper. Emmett was looking a little never about something, and Carlisle noticed it.

"So, is something wrong Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"I wanna tell you both something...but I'm not sure how you'll react., 'cause it's not the sort of thing I go. I mean, if it while Edward, you'd wonder why he asked." Emmett said.

"Emmett, you can tell us anything." Esme said smiling.

"Yes, son. So, what's on your mind." Carlisle asked, as Edward walking into the kitchen to get his keys and something to eat.

"Dad, I wanna go to college." Emmett said. Esme gasped and staggered backwards, while Carlisle simply fell off his chair from shock. _'Is it really that unusual for me to say that?'_ Emmett thought to himself.

"You wanna go to college?...We have enter the twilight zone." Edward said, as he went though the refrigerator.

"Why do you want to go Emmett?" Esme asked, "Is this because of Rosalie?...I mean, it's not a bad thing it just not...not you. I mean, go to college is what Edward will do, what Alice can do, and what you don't do. I mean Edward going to California for Bella, and Alice was thinking about going to Texas for Jasper, if he..." Then Esme started to babble and, but was cut off by Carlisle.

"What your mother is trying to say is 'Is this because of Rosalie?'." Carlisle said, standing up.

"Well yes." Emmett said.

"And so what Emmett? Are you going to major in the same thing as Rosalie, or something different? Because I don't think they have a class called Rose-logy 101." Esme said, venting her frustration. Yes, this was her little boy, but this was the same boy who once thought it would be a good idea to swimming naked in the middle of December and then wondered how he got sick for a month.

"Mom, I thought this though, and I want to go to college. Not because of Rosalie, but because it's a great opportunity." Emmett said.

"Emmett, spell opportunity." Edward said, leaning on the counter.

"Ok...O-P-or-tunity." Emmett said.

"You would think that someone with such a big head would be smarter." Edward said, as Carlisle chuckled.

"Guys, I'm serious. I want to go to college for me." Emmett said. "Dad, I swear, I just wanna go to college. Being with Rosalie while I'm there is a plus."

"Esme, maybe we should think about it." Carlisle said.

"No, Carlisle." Esme said, "We are not going to pay for him to go to college, just for him to drop out in a few weeks."

"Come on, Esme. I mean, we weren't sure Emmett would make it out of kindergarten, much less high school." Carlisle said laughing.

"Dad, has a point." Emmett said, walking over to the fridge, "I mean, kindergarten was a hard five years."

"You see, Esme." Carlisle said, "We should let him at least try to go to college."

"Ok...if you' sure." Esme said, drying a wine glass.

"So, Emmett what college where you think about." Carlisle said, as Alice walked into the room.

"I don't know...Harvard sent me an acceptance letter last week." Emmett said, as he looked through the fridge, as Esme dropped the wine glass in her hand. _'Is there a new football college named Harvard?'_ Alice thought as soon as "Harvard" left Emmett's mouth.

"How'd that happen." Carlisle said. _'Maybe someone else named Emmett got it.'_

"I got an 175 on the L.S.T.'s." Emmett said, shrugging.

"Wait a minute...Harvard-the Harvard sent you an acceptance letter." Alice said.

"Yeah." Emmett said.

"Those idiots." Alice screamed.

"Alice, be nice to your brother." Esme said.

"Mom, they won't accept me, but Mr. Party, over there, is accept." Alice said, putting her hands on her hips, "You know I'm glad I'm going to Yale, at least they have brains."

"You're just jealous." Emmett said.

"Me jealous of you? Please," Alice said, crossing her arm.

"Yeah, you're so jelling on me," Emmett said.

"I'm going a party today, so I leaving. Not because I'm jealous, but because if I stay, I'll smack you," Alice said.

"Alice," Esme scolded.

"I'm not jealous of a steroid Neanderthal..." Alice mumbled, as she left the room.

"So Mom, Dad, what do you think," Emmett said.

"Is Rosalie going to Harvard, too?" Esme said, and Emmett nodded. _'It's Legally Blonde all over again.'_ She thought to herself.

"Go ahead. Go to Harvard. Become a lawyer. When Edward's the President of Canada, you can be the Governor of California." Carlisle said._ 'What is the world coming to?' _He added in his head.

"Thanks Mom, Dad." Emmett said, grabbing an apple, "This opportunity is so great. I'm so exuberant."

"Emmett, spell exuberant." Carlisle said.

"E - X - U - B - E - R - A - N - T" Emmett said, walking out the room.

"Esme is that right?" Carlisle said smirking, as he picked up his newspaper.

"He's right." Esme said, and then Carlisle fell out his seat from shock, again.


	7. One of the Boys

One of the Boys

Disclaimer: I do know own anything from Twilight or the song 'One of the Boys' by Katy Perry.

Summary: Bella, the tomboy, like Edward, her life-time crush. But she is only one of his boys. What happens after one summer apart.

All Human / Alternative Universe / Characters are slightly OOC

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

_13 YEAR AGO - Age 4_

Me, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were playing at the swigs, while Rosalie and Alice were in the clubhouse. I had my blond hair in pigtails, and I was wearing my blue shirt and jean jumper on. I was sitting on one of the swigs with Edward, while Emmett and Jasper were wrestling in the sandbox.

"I double dog dare you to burp the alphabet," Emmett said, after the fight was over.

"She won't do that...she's a girl," Jasper said.

"Oh really..," I said. 'I hate it when it always says 'she's a girls'. I know, I'm a girl. Get over it.' I added in my head.

"Yea..," He said. 'I'll show him.' I thought.

"Look at this," I said, "...A..," I burped, "...B...C...D...E...F-"

"Ahhhhh..," Alice and Rosalie screamed. The boys and me ran over the club house.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, looking around.

"Spider," Alice said, running over to Jasper.

"It's huge..," Rosalie said, hiding behind Emmett.

"Let me see..," I said, walking into the club house. I saw the spider and picked it up. I was a little black thing. 'This isn't scary...It's cute, in a weird way' I thought, as walked outside. I had the spider in my hands...I didn't want to squoosh him. Alice and Rosalie took one look at the spider and ran, while me and the boys started to laugh.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_6 YEAR AGO - Age 11 (Christmas)_

I was watching as Rosalie and Alice dance with a few other girls from school. Me, Alice, and Rosalie were all in the Christmas recital at school. I was singing a solo on my guitar, and Rosalie and Alice were dancing. When the dancers finished everyone cheered. Alice walked over to me and wished me luck. I took a deep breath and walked to the mic.

"I'm singing Christmas Must Be Something More," I said, and then I started to play,

_What if ribbons and bows didn't mean a thing  
__Would the song still survive without five golden rings  
__Would you still wanna kiss without misletoe  
__What would happen if God never let it snow  
__What would happen if Christmas carols told a lie  
__Tell me what would you find  
_

_You'd see that today holds something special  
__Something holy, not superficial  
__So here's to the birthday boy who saved our lives  
__It's something we all try to ignore  
__And put a wreath up on your door  
__So here's something you should know that is for sure  
__Christmas must be something more_

_What if angels did not pay attention to  
__All the things that we wished they would always do  
__What if happiness came in a cardboard box  
__Then I think there is something we all forgot  
__What would happen if presents all went away  
__Tell me what would you find_

_You'd see that today holds something special  
__Something holy, not superficial  
__So here's to the birthday boy who saved our lives  
__It's something we all try to ignore  
__And put a wreath up on your door  
__So here's something you should know that is for sure  
__Christmas must be something more_

_We get so caught up in all of it  
__Business and relationships  
__Hundred mile an hour lives  
__And it's this time of year  
__And everybody's here  
__It seems the last thing on your mind_

_Is that the day holds something special  
__Something holy, not superficial  
__So here's to Jesus Christ who saved our lives  
__It's something we all try to ignore  
__And put a wreath up on your door  
__But here's something you should know that is for sure  
__Christmas must be something_

_Christmas must be something  
__Christmas must be something more  
__There's gotta be more  
__There's gotta be more_

I finished the song and the crowd cheered. "Thank You..," I said, walking off the stage.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_4 YEAR AGO - Age 13_

"Hello, Isabella," Michael said. I was sitting at the park waiting for the rest of the gang, when Nicolas, Timothy, James and Michael showed out. I was eating a chocolate bar, while reading Trixie Belden; she was just like me a, Tom Boy, except she was pretty, unlike me.

"Hey, Bella...ohhh, chocolate, my favorite," James said, taking my candy bar.

"Hey, give that back," I said, reaching for my candy.

"What are you doing to do about it," He said, teasing me.

"This..," I said, making a fist a hitting him in the stomach. Then I heard laughing from behind me. I turned to see the rest of the gang standing there. Emmett and Jasper were laughing, Rosalie and Alice were giggling, and Edward looked...I don't know.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_2 WEEKS AFTER SCHOOL ENDED - Age 17_

"I'm goanna miss you guys this summer," I said. I was sad because Alice and Rosalie were heading off to Cheerleading Camp, while the boys were going to Football Camp. As for me, well I'm going to visit by cousin in New York.

We had all change a lot since we were younger...well, everyone except me. Emmett is now and freaking tank but is still the goofy kid underneath. Jasper is so stinking tall, but he is still the even-tempered of the boys. Rosalie is still the best looking of the girls...I mean, come on...She is blond, with long legs and big boobs. Alice is still a little pixie with too much energy, but hey, that's her.

And guess what...Where both couples. Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper. Boy, I always knew that would happen, sooner or later.

Now, Edward is...he's beautiful. He has a six-pack and biceps any guy would love to have. He still has those hypnotizing eyes, and the hair that will never be tamed, but it works for him.

Me, I'm still plain Jane boring. Dirty blond hair...Baggy clothes...Tomboy. That's me.

"Email us every day," Alice said, as she hugged me.

"And if any of the guys give you trouble, tell me," Emmett said.

"Who do you think you're talking to... she'll just deck them instead, Emmett," Jasper said.

"Whatever..," I laughed, slapping is arm.

"See what I mean," He said.

"OK...everyone to the buses," One of the couches said in the megaphone. The girls quickly kissed they boyfriends and hugged me, and the guys all gave me a quick hug.

"Bye, guys," I said, as they got on their buses, while waving goodbye. Edward stayed behind and pulled me in for another quick hug before saying.

"Goodbye Bella," Edward said, kissing my cheek, before getting on the bus. 'Holy Cow...He just kissed me...not on the lips, buy hey I'll take what I can get...'

"See ya," I said. 'That's it. This summer I'm changing of one of the boys to one of the girls.' I thought, before I headed over to my car.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**(Edward's POV)**

_ON THE BUS RIDE TO FOOTBALL CAMP_

"Dude, why didn't you tell Bella how you feel," Jasper said, as the bus turning onto the highway.

"I...I couldn't, I mean, come on guys...It's Bella," I said.

"Your point...Boy, you've had a crush on her every since the spider incident, when we like four," Emmett said.

"She see me like a big brother, and I've all ways treating her like a little sister," I said.

"If you don't tell her how you feel...one day it well come and bite you squarely on the butt," Jasper said, as he got out his iPod.

"What he said, dude...What he said," Emmett said, grabbing his iPhone.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_DURING FOOTBALL CAMP_

"Hey, this is Bella...sorry I missed your call...leave me a message," I heard her answering machine said. This is crazy. She's on New York time, while I'm on California time. When one of us is up the other is sleeping, and we're both busy.

I groaned and throw my cellphone on the sofa.

"What's wrong, Cullen...Can get a hold of your little girlfriend," Mike sneered, coming into living room.

"Shut it, Newton," I growled.

"What…little Isabella not picking on," He said.

"Her name is Bella...And I swear, say one more thing, Newton, and I'll take you out," I growled.

"Isabella is a slu-" Mike started, but I tackled him to the ground. I started to punch him, when Emmett and Jasper came in. Jasper started towards us, but Emmett told him to give me a second. Emmett was probably thinking about the time Mike, Tyler, and Michael bullied Alice and Rosalie, when we were younger. After a few more punches, Jasper pulled me off of Mike and pushed me out of the room.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_AT THE END OF FOOTBALL CAMP_

"Dude, calm down," Jasper said.

"Man, she hasn't answered her phone all summer," I said; he gave me a look, "...answering texts and email don't count,"

"OK, Edward," Emmett said, " when we get home tell her how you feel...'cause your driving me insane,"

"Em, I can't," I said.

"Dude, tell her, or I will," Emmett said.

""I'll tell," I said.

"Sure, you will...I mean, sure you've waited thirteen year, but you'll tell her tonight," Jasper said, sarcastically.

"I'll tell her, the second I see her tonight," I said, getting on the bus.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**(Bella's POV)**

_(The day after the rest of the gang left for camp.) AFTER THE FLIGHT TO NEW YORK_

I was coming out of the airport, when I spotted my cousin Emily. "Hey girl,"

"Hey back," I said, hugging her. She helped me with my bags and we start to go to her car. We caught up on what was going on in her life, and soon were driving away.

"So what do you want to do this summer?" she asked, as we headed out of the parking garage.

"I want you to help me," I said, biting my lip.

"Help you what," she said.

"Help me be a girl," I said.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_TWO DAYS LATER - EDWARD'S FIRST CALL_

Ring...Ring...Ring

My phone went off. I checked the Caller ID, it was Edward.

"Who is it?" Emily asked. We were in her living room, getting ready to go shopping.

"Edward," I said. Just as I was about to answer the phone she grabbed it and threw it onto the couch.

"What the heck!" I yelled.

"No talking...texting, emailing fine, but no talking. Got it?" she said.

"Yes, Emily," I huffed.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_THREE DAYS LATER_

"Lolita, Seventeen and People..," She said, as she handed me the magazines, "your new bibles,"

"You're kidding right?" I said.

"Yes and No…I don't want you pray to them, but you will study them," she said, "Now, time to change you hair,"

"Oh joy," I huffed.

"I'm doing this for you, so shut up," she said, pushing me towards the bathroom.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_THE END OF THE NEW YORK VISIT_

"OK...so call me when you get back and tell me how it goes," Emily said, hugging me. She gave me a one over and smiled, "Dang...I am good,"

"Was I that bad before," I said, laughing.

"Girl, you were more an Isaac than an Isabella," She said.

"Whatever...I'll see you soon," I said.

"And that boy better be with you when you do," she said, as I headed to the plane.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**(Edward's POV)**

_ON THE BUS RIDE HOME_

"He'll tell her...He'll chicken out...He'll tell her...He'll chicken out...He'll tell her," Emmett said, as he pulled apart my messed-up football shoes from last year.

"You're really guessing my fate by tearing apart a shoe?" I said. We were about have way home and Emmett had started tearing in apart an hour ago.

"Yes…and only a few more pieces," He said, "He'll tell her...He'll chicken out...He'll tell her...He'll tell her...He'll chicken out...He'll tell her," He finished, holding up my destroyed shoe.

"What's the mean Emmett?" Jasper said, with an amused smirk on.

"The football gods favor his choose," Emmett said smiling.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_AT THE BUS STOP_

"Rosie," Emmett yelled, when he saw Rosalie. He ran up to her and picked her up, spinning her around.

"I'm guessing you missed me," She laughed, then there kissed, at which point I turned towards Alice and Jasper.

"Alice, I missed you," Jasper said, dropping his bags and picking her you.

"I missed you, too," Alice said, before peeking him on the cheek. When even those two are apart and then reunite, it reminds me of that you she when a soldier comings home to his wife. I waited until after the happy reunited, before I spoke.

"Where's Bella?" I said looking around for her.

"She texted me and said she couldn't make it but sends her love," Alice said.

"Eddies, finally going to tell Bella the truth...that he loves her," Emmett said. They the girls launched into a million different questions.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_AT THE CULLEN HOUSE_

"Edward...go change into something party-worthy Angela is throwing a welcome back party," Alice yelled.

"What about Bella?..," I replied.

"She just texted me...she says she'll meet us there," She answered.

"OK," I said. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a black fitted shirt, and my DC hoodie. These were Bella's favorite things of mine.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_AT THE PARTY_

We got to Angela's house and the party was in full charge. People dancing. People making out. People eating.

"I'm going to see if I can't find Bella...OK, guys" I said.

"Fine," they said.

I walked around for a while, and then I saw a vision. She had chocolate brown hair that fell in waves down her back, and her skin was fair as snow. She was wearing a blue and black lace dress that flawed at the waist and stopped mid-thigh. She was wearing black heels that made her legs look miles longs, and she had on long fake pearl necklaces.

"Hey..," the mystery girl said.

"Hey back...you new here?" I said, she did look a little familiar but I couldn't place her.

"Man, I really have changed, I guess...but, you'll find out really soon, I hope," she said, "Let's talk later, 'cause I have to do something real quick...OK?"

"Fine with me..," I said, as she disappeared though the crowd. After about five minutes, I saw the mystery girl on the stage with a mic.

"Hey everyone, since no one recognizes me I had a picture show for you guys...plus, I'll be singing too," the mystery girl said. On the screen behind her was a picture the said, "One of the Boys", with a picture of her in boy shorts and a blue tank top with a big hat.

"Before she sing, I want Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Emmett McCarthy, and Alice and Edward Cullen to come to the front of the stage," Angela said. The gang and me went over to the stage and I was still looking for Bella in the crowd, but I couldn't find her.

"Hit it guys," the mystery girl said, then one the screen came a picture of all of us that day Bella found the spider. _'How'd she get that?'_

_I saw a spider I didn't scream  
__Cause I can belch the alphabet  
__Just double dog dare me_

Next was a picture from the Christmas recital.

_And I chose Guitar over ballet_

And then there were a picture of James, Michael, Timothy and Nicolas, the boys that used to bullied Bella until she decked James.

_And I take these suckers down  
__Because they just get in my way_

Next was a picture of myself and Bella just being stupid together.

_The way You look at me  
__Is kinda like a little sister  
__Rubbed by your goodbyes  
__And it leaves me Nothing but blisters_

_So I don't want to be  
__One of the boys  
__One of your guys  
__Just give me a chance  
__To prove to you tonight  
__I just wanna be one of the girls  
__Pretty in pearls  
__Not one of the boys_

The next picture was of Bella right before the summer.

_So over the summer something changed_

Slowly Bella's picture morphed into the mystery...WAIT...Bella is the mystery girl. I looked at the rest of the gang, and they must have come to the same conclusion, 'cause they all were bug-eyed.

_I started reading 17  
__And shaving my legs  
__And I study Lolita religiously  
__And I walked right into here  
__And caught you staring at me  
__Cause I know what you know  
__But now your gonna have To take a number  
__It's OK Maybe one day  
__But not until you give my Diamond ring_

She held up her ring finger for me, as a picture of my grandmother's ring hit the screen.

_Cause I don't want to be  
__One of the boys  
__One of your guys  
__Just give me a chance  
__To prove to you tonight  
__I just wanna be one of the girls  
__So pretty in pearl  
__Not one of the boys_

There were two photos on the screen of Alice and Rosalie in the garden, and one of Bella after we all played a touch football game.

_I wanna be a flower Not a dirty weed_

Next two photos were one of Alice and Rosalie in their cheerleading uniform, and one of Bella's baseball team pictures.

_And I wanna smell Like roses  
__Not a baseball team_

Next picture was Bella hold her guitar, while playing something.

_And I swear  
__Maybe one day  
__Your gonna  
__Wanna make out  
__Make out, make out  
__With me_

Bella walked over to me and before I could say anything kissed me. I was a short kiss, but it was amazing. And with that kiss, I knew she cared about be the same way I cared about her. All too soon, she pulled away and finished singing her song.

_Cause I don't wanna be  
__One of the boys  
__I just wanna be one of the girls  
__So pretty in pearls  
__Not one of the boys_

The crowd explored into cheers, after Bella finished.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**(Bella's POV)**

_AFTER THE SONG_

"How was it?" I said, walking up to Edward after my song.

"Perfect," He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close.

"Really?" I said.

"Bella...I've liked you for so long, it's just that I never thought you saw me like that, but now," he said.

"Now what," I said.

"I can do this all I want," he said, before bring his lips to mine. I smile and started to kiss him back.

"Your gonna Wanna make out Make out, make out With me"

"So you like me like this?" I said, waving a hand towards me.

"Only if you still play football," He said smiling.

"You mean, still can beat you at football...and that's a yes," I said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_XXXX_


End file.
